Priorities
by xxkiirousagixx
Summary: A certain hanyou really should get his priorities straight. Random InuKag drabble, please R&R and tell me what you think.


**Came up with a random idea, wrote it down, changed it a little, and thought 'why not?' so I uploaded it, the other three I came up with are better (that's nice to know, my brain works better when I'm half asleep than when I'm doing a science project) and I'll upload them if anyone likes this.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Priorities_**

Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted by the gentle light of dawn. She smiled – she didn't have to cook breakfast for everyone, because Sango and Miroku had gone ahead on Kirara, and Shippo had gone with them at the last moment because Kagome was adamant that she would _not_ put up with Inuyasha and the kitsune squabbling the whole time.

She tried to sit up. A low growl emanated from somewhere behind her. She froze, propped up on her left elbow.

Taking a deep breath, and expecting to see some kind of demon trying to attack her, she looked over he shoulder.

_Inuyasha!?_ Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Some time during the night Inuyasha had moved from his position sitting against a tree a few feet behind her, to lying stretched-out against her back.

She couldn't help smiling inwardly at him though, his face was almost angelic in sleep, and she would have been quite happy to let him stay fast sleep and just go about getting breakfast if it weren't for two things; one, he was still growling. And two, his right arm was draped around her waist and preventing her from going anywhere – not to mention he was invading her personal space.

"Inuyasha," she whispered gently, then her eyes hardened and narrowed into a glare, "SIT BOY!"

--

"Do you think something happened between them?" the purple-clad monk whispered.

"Yes, defiantly, but what?" the demon slayer looked across the campfire at her priestess friend, who was sitting with her arms folded and turned almost completely away from the hanyou who was in almost the same position a few feet to her right.

Deciding it was best to take action, Miroku stood, "I think we need some more firewood." Sango quietly got to her feet, picked up Shippo, and followed the monk into the forest, Kirara at her heels.

--

It was some long minutes before any words passes between the two stubborn teens.

"Apologise." The futuristic girl's command broke the heavy silence.

"Feh. Why should I?" he looked out the corner of his eye at the back of Kagome's head, trying to read any body language signs she was giving off.

"Because." She did her best to keep her voice angry, although her cheeks were quickly turning pink and the memory of waking that morning.

"No."

"W-what?" she turned to face him, surprised and caught off-guard by his answer.

"I'm not going to apologise, and you can't make me." He put his nose further in the air, and had to suppress a smirk when her face reddened with embarrassment.

"Inuyasha!" she glared at him, which might have worked better had she sounded more angry and less astounded. So she took a deep breath, and narrowed her eyes at him, "_Inuyasha_." This time her voice was utterly dangerous.

"Fine, I _apologise_." He heard a rustle, and then Kagome appeared standing in front of him. She sat down on her knees, her head bowed and eyes shadowed.

She reached up slowly with her right hand, and then, before he had time to react, slapped him hard across the cheek. While his brain was still whirling from the impact, she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him.

He blinked, and touched his throbbing cheek. She raised her head, glared at him, then put her nose in the air. "Next time, _don't_ apologise." With that she stood and left the clearing.

_Women are complicated_, he decided, he turned back to the fire and was just about to rummage through Kagome's bag in search of ramen when he noticed something. _She said 'next time'_, his eyebrows furrowed, then he shrugged, he'd ask Miroku to translate it from girl-speak to Japanese later. For now; ramen.

* * *

**It was a tiny bit on the random side, I just had heaps of trouble thinking on an ending -.- but, this was the best I came up with in 3 days, so not changing it anymore. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I suck at editing my own writing.**


End file.
